


pretty princess

by lostxions (frosmxths)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/lostxions
Summary: Dongju wants to be good sobad—wants to give Hwanwoong anything and wants to be praised and kissed silly and fuckedstupidas reward—So, he waits—feels the material of his own shirt that Hwanwoong’s wearing and nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s neck and shoulder with a whine. Hwanwoong laughs again, hand that’s still up in Dongju’s hair running through it softly, pulling apart little tangles with all the care in the world.“My princess is so good…”
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong, implied xion/hwanwoong/seoho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	pretty princess

**Author's Note:**

> > seoho shows up a bit on the phone (wasnt sure how to tag that but.. phone call while cockwarming)  
> > dongju gets called princess and baby a lot!!

The room feels _hot—_ everything burning and almost painful against Dongju’s skin. He’s breathing heavily—shaky as Hwanwoong sinks down on him, warm and almost suffocating—until he’s sitting down comfortable, legs shaking over Dongju’s as he settles into the stretch and feel of Dongju’s dick in him—until he’s leaning back, letting his head fall back against Dongju’s shoulder with a smile.

“You’re so good” Dongju’s breath hitches, Hwanwoong’s hand comes up to his hair, tangles in messy dark purple locks—pushes and pulls in a way that stings just _right—_ brings Dongju’s head forward to catch his lips, kiss soft and just a little slow, Hwanwoong’s other hand stroking what he can reach of Dongju’s thigh. Dongju’s neck hurts a little—position awkward as he chases Hwanwoong’s lips, arms wrapped around his middle and shaking so _bad—_

Hwanwoong’s breathing is hot—close and tickling Dongju’s skin when Hwanwoong pulls him back by his hair and laughs softly, eyes a little sleepy and so breath-taking Dongju feels he could _cry—_

“Feels good” Dongju lets his head drop against Hwanwoong’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and everything _aching_ —he wants to move, every centimetre of skin feeling like hot iron—he wants to move _badly_ , wants nothing more than to feel Hwanwoong tongue and lips and hands as he goes dizzy with pleasure and sees nothing but _white—_

But he can’t—not yet—He has to wait, has to be good— _wants_ to be good for Hwanwoong.

He wants to be good so _bad_ —wants to give Hwanwoong anything and wants to be praised and kissed silly and fucked _stupid_ as reward—

So, he waits—feels the material of his own shirt that Hwanwoong’s wearing and nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s neck and shoulder with a whine. Hwanwoong laughs again, hand that’s still up in Dongju’s hair running through it softly, pulling apart little tangles with all the care in the world.

“Princess—” Dongju feels the pet name get to his head—burn the corner of his eyes at the same time his breath hitches and he nuzzles even _closer_ , arms bringing Hwanwoong tighter against his front. Hwanwoong’s laughter is a chime in the air again—little puffs that hit against Dongju’s hair as Hwanwoong’s fingers curl into the back of it. “My princess is so good…”

The words are mumbled and warm—make Dongju whine again, this time a little louder.

Hwanwoong’s hand falls from Dongju’s hair with a little hum and a smile—comes to rest over the material of Hwanwoong’s skirt over his legs, his other hand’s fingers running soothing, feather-like circles against the skin on the back of Dongju’s hand.

“Hyung—” Dongju’s voice is thin—strained with _everything_ and with the effort to hold himself still, skin burning and breathing erratic. He takes in a breath—swallows, head spinning as he catches one of Hwanwoong’s hand in his. “Can I—”

“Of course” Mumbled again, Hwanwoong’s hand warm in Dongju’s hold, fingers intertwining easily. Dongju lifts his head, nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s cheek—and then Hwanwoong turns a little, brings his free hand up to Dongju’s hair again, pushes so their lips lock again—kiss messy and warm and _good_.

Hwanwoong moves again—hums as he gives Dongju a light peck, pats his head and drops his hand down again. Dongju swallows, holds Hwanwoong close and comfortable as he drops his weight on Dongju’s front and shoulder, hair tickling his neck as Hwanwoong’s eyes fall closed.

“Sleepy” Dongju squeezes his hand, places a kiss to his head—forehead—wherever he can reach. Hwanwoong laughs quietly, eyes still closed and everything _soothing_ —

“Sleep, then” Hwanwoong’s eyes open—just a little, just enough for him to look at Dongju and smile, pull him forward for another kiss. “I’ll—” He cuts off, breathes a second over Hwanwoong’s skin. “I’ll be good for you” barely above a whisper, hands sweaty and shirt sticking to his back and front uncomfortably but _good_ —good even as his limbs shake and his head spins spins _spins—_

Hwanwoong kisses him again with a little laugh—settles with closed eyes and a happy hum, a barely audible _love you, baby_ leaving his lips as he dozes off against Dongju—happy and safe.

And then they just stay like that—Dongju’s back against the wall the side of the bed’s positioned against, Hwanwoong’s body warm and heavy over him, legs aching and self-control hanging by a thread—

But he’s good—he will be good—will keep himself from doing anything—lets Hwanwoong rest as he focuses on steadying his breathing, on the feel of their hands held together, on how Hwanwoong’s grip slackens and his body seems to melt into Dongju’s and Dongju has to hold him up a little more firmly—has to make sure he doesn’t fall—focuses on Hwanwoong’s hair tickling the skin around his shirt collar, the warmth against his legs—

Focuses on the way sweat sticks his bangs to his forehead, the way his breathing is a little calmer and a little more _stable—_ focuses on anything but the feel of Hwanwoong around him, asleep and comfortable and trusting with Dongju filling him up.

He chokes on a whimper, breath stuttering as he squeezes Hwanwoong’s hand tighter, buries his face in Hwanwoong’s hair as best as he can and _breathes_.

He’s good—he’s good and he needs to be patient and—

His head’s fuzzy—a mess of thoughts and feelings and Hwanwoong and warm warm warm warm _warm_ as seconds, seconds and minutes minutes _minutes_ pass by and—

He distracts himself by playing with the material of Hwanwoong’s skirt—pretty lilac cloth contrasting against the black t-shirt Hwanwoong had taken from Dongju to wear—He focuses on how soft it feels—on how it looks against Hwanwoong’s skin, against his thighs that are just a little paler—Focuses on the white stockings Hwanwoong’s wearing, the way they make his legs look so _pretty_ —like something almost delicate in his arms.

Hwanwoong really is so pretty—everything about him so sharp and beautiful—his movements and limbs with such a delicate edge despite his strength—despite the way he had the world and Dongju around his finger, could easily take over and break who he wished with but a flick of his finger.

Dongju breathes out slowly, then in again—he brings his hand up, pushes Hwanwoong’s bangs away from his face and smiles. Hwanwoong doesn’t move, only makes a quiet noise in his sleep, lips parted and pretty pretty _pretty_ —

He lets his eyes close—happily nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s hair and face again.

He can be good—he loves Hwanwoong so much, wants to give him everything, wants to be good because he’s just so in _love—_

He kind of loses track of time, thinks about Hwanwoong and about _patience—_ thinks about how the material of the skirt feels against his legs and thinks about how cute Hwanwoong’s little noises in his sleep are and—

Hwanwoong’s phone rings—a quiet vibration against the bedsheets. Dongju blinks his eyes open, a little dazed and a little sleepy, reaches out next to him to pick up.

The screen’s lit up with Seoho’s name and number, and Dongju finds himself smiling as he picks up, Hwanwoong stirring over him a little before he makes a noise, settles so his forehead is against Dongju’s skin (and Dongju’s everything _burns_ again with the movement—reminds me that he’s pent up and wants wants _wants_ and—).

“Seoho-hyung?” He sounds a little breathless, a little fucked out. Seoho’s voice is bright on the other end as he laughs, seems to lie down as he talks.

“Hey” Kind and a little tired—Dongju wishes he could cuddle up against him, could kiss his neck and feel Seoho’s hands on his hair (wishes he could feel Seoho’s hands and lips over burning skin—could feel his careful touches until Dongju was crying and overwhelmed and in love and—). “Hwanwoong told me to call?”

Dongju snorts, squeezes Hwanwoong’s hand and shakes him a little bit as best as he can as he talks, tells Seoho that _Hwanwoong’s asleep, ‘m gonna wake him up, wait…_ (and he has to hold back from moaning when Hwanwoong shifts over him and _fuck fuck fuck—_ Everything burns and Seoho’s voice is so kind and bright through the phone and Dongju’s so close to breaking apart— _)_.

Hwanwoong whines as he wakes up, cute and high-pitched, blinks his eyes open and looks at Dongju with a pout.

Seoho laughs again—loud in Dongju’s ear.

“Seoho-hyung” Dongju breathes in, tries to steady himself again “Phone” His voice is as shaky as his hands are, barely held together as he passes the phone over—drops his hand back to hold Hwanwoong close to him, somehow try to stop the way Hwanwoong’s moving over him as he takes the phone, yawns cutely and mumbles out a _hey._

At first, Dongju doesn’t really pay attention to the conversation, too busy trying to stop himself from whimpering when Seoho can hear—too busy trying to keep himself together because he wants to be good and—

But then a static-muffled _what’re you two doing?_ reaches his ears and Hwanwoong smirks, rolls his hips _just_ a little bit—knocks the breath out of Dongju and has him scrambling for some semblance of stability, hands tight tight _tight_ where they hold onto Hwanwoong.

“I told you earlier?” Hwanwoong’s voice is still sleepy, a little slurred and quiet. Seoho laughs on the other end of the line, and Dongju lets his chin fall on Hwanwoong’s shoulder, bites it with a whine. Hwanwoong complains sleepily, squeezes Dongju’s hand a little tighter and clenches around him.

Dongju whines again, but Hwanwoong doesn’t pay him much attention, simply chats with Seoho about whatever Dongju’s brain can’t seem to process—so Dongju focuses on just listening to the conversation, trying his best to figure out what they’re saying.

Through his haze, he hears a quiet _is our princess being good?_ that’s lilted with Seoho’s laughter—

Dongju’s breathing hitches—

“Mm-hm” Hwanwoong’s voice is still sleepy, soft and low as he brings his hand up to tangle his fingers in Dongju’s hair. “Baby’s filling me up so good” Dongju makes a noise at that—something choked and loud as he clings clings _clings—_ “He’s always so good” Hwanwoong pulls on his hair as he talks, the sting of it and Hwanwoong’s words making Dongju’s head spin and everything burn burn _burn—_

He hears Seoho laugh again—hears a pitiful whine leave his own throat as he nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s hair and mouths out something that might be his name mixed in with pleas or might just be nonsense—

Hwanwoong laughs, soft and kind, whispers a promise Dongju can’t even process before a _bye-bye, love you_ —and then he’s dropping the phone somewhere on the bed and sighing, fond and a little more awake.

“Needy princess” He pushes Dongju down by the back of his head, catches his lips on a kiss that’s messy messy _messy—_ has Dongju’s lips wet and aching and god he’s so _needy_ —“You always fill me up so good” whispered against Dongju’s lips—and then Hwanwoong kisses him again, holds his hand tighter and moves his hips and _fuck—_ “You’re so good—you’ve been so good today” Dongju whines again, eyes teary and everything hurting _hurting_ with the effort to just keep _still—_ “Feel so good, so good to me” Another kiss, Hwanwoong’s hands so kind on his hair and Dongju’s head spinning spinning _spinning_ — “Love you so much” Hwanwoong rolls his hips again, whispers against Dongju’s skin “My pretty princess”

Dongju cries out, clings as he lets out _please_ and _I’ve been good, Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong, I’ve been so good, please, I—_

Hwanwoong kisses him again—soft and sweet on his lips and cheek, hand on his hair soothing as Dongju cries and lets nonsense drop from his lips—spit wet and warm over their skin.

“Does my princess want me to ride him?” Dongju chokes, head dropping and hitting against Hwanwoong’s as he mumbles out more pleas that devolve into nonsense when Hwanwoong’s fingers knot in his hair and bring him back for another kiss—slow and messy, Hwanwoong biting on Dongju’s lower lip before he pulls away. “Baby—” He laughs quietly, tightens his hold on Dongju’s hair and they’re so _close_ —Dongju can feel the way Hwanwoong’s lips form words against his own, the way his breathing burns burns _burns—_ “You gotta speak clearly”

His tone is light, teasing as his words hit Dongju’s skin hot hot hot—

“Please” Dongju gasps out, leans back against the hand pulling on his hair, eyes shut and breathing heavy. “Please—” He cuts off, Hwanwoong pulls on his hair a little harder, smiles against his neck—leaves a tiny kiss that has Dongju gasping for breath again, lips falling open as he just tries to remember _words—_

“You’re so cute” Hwanwoong kisses at his neck again with a little sigh. “Such a good and pretty baby”

“Woong—” Hwanwoong bites lightly at his neck—knocks the little semblance of strength Dongju had mustered up out of him—leaves him a shaky and teary-eyed mess as he tries tries _tries—_

“C’mon” He shifts over Dongju, teases with a finger to the back of his neck and the movement of his hips—places kisses to heated skin. “You can do it”

Dongju swallows—lets a whine leave his lips when Hwanwoong nibbles at his skin and his everything is so _fuzzy_ and _good_ and just _not enough—_

“Please ride—” He stammers, takes in a heavy breath “Please ride me”

Hwanwoong pulls away from his neck—hand back to Dongju’s hair and kind as he pushes him back down, kisses him with a smile.

“You’re really so good” Another kiss, a happy sigh. ““Did so good for me” and then Hwanwoong pulls away—pushes at Dongju’s hands until they’re slack on the bed, stretches his arms overhead and shifts in Dongju’s lap and Dongju’s head is going white white—

Hwanwoong lifts himself up, quiet little gasps leaving his lips until he’s fully out and kneeling on the bed in front of Dongju—stretching his limbs and body to rid of tension, clothes falling over his skin loose and pretty and Dongju’s _so—_

“On your back, baby” Hwanwoong’s voice isn’t commanding—is only soft as he reaches for the lube close to the edge of the bed and turns back around, gives Dongju a smile—Dongju settles properly on his back, material of his shirt burning against his skin and hands awkwardly gripping the bedsheets. Hwanwoong gets over him again, drops the small bottle by Dongju’s side and kisses him again.

Hwanwoong kisses with no rush—makes sure to leave Dongju breathless and panting, hands gripping at the back of his shirt tightly and everything messy messy messy—

Dongju whines when Hwanwoong moves away, pulls him back in with a hand to his nape, needy and shaking so _bad—_ Hwanwoong makes a noise in surprise, laughs again against Dongju’s lips, lets him kiss until Dongju’s hand falls back on the bed.

“Want you to fill me up again” Sweet whisper against Dongju’s lips—another kiss before he sits up, grabs the bottle of lube again, warms it up in his hand before going to Dongju’s dick—light touches as he spreads it, mixes it with what’s already on Dongju’s dick from earlier (and maybe it’s going to be messier, now, but that’s okay—Hwanwoong likes to be messy, likes to feel on his skin and likes to feel stained stained _stained_ and so _full)_. Dongju’s hips buck up and Dongju brings a hand up, bites on the back of it to muffle noises and moans that feel loud even so, eyes cloudy and everything good good _good—_

Hwanwoong wipes his hand on the bedsheets, laughs when Dongju doesn’t even comment on it (too far gone and too wound up and lost lost _lost_ in pleasure)—and then he settles back again, one hand on Dongju’s abdomen as Hwanwoong sinks down down _down_ on him again—

Dongju bites down on his hand harder, feels his hair stick to his forehead with sweat and feels his shirt burn at every millimetre of skin—Hwanwoong’s lips are parted and he’s _noisy_ —little whines and moans of Dongju’s name and _my pretty princess_ on his lips as he rises _just_ a little bit before he drops again and—

Hwanwoong’s hand comes up to grab Dongju’s, pulls it away from his mouth with care and just a little desperation—and then he brings it back to his lips, kisses over teeth marks Dongju has left over his own skin.

“Wanna hear you, princess” and Hwanwoong’s breathless as he speaks, stockings hitching down and clothes sweaty on his skin—bangs falling over his eyes and looking so so _happy—_ Dongju lets his hand fall over the bed, Hwanwoong’s fingers intertwining with his and grip tight—

“You’re so—” Hwanwoong stops the rise and fall—settles for rolling his hips over Dongju’s, quiet pants from his lips as he catches his breath. Dongju feels the edges of everything fuzz fuzz _fuzz_ and feels his body tense and it’s all so much and he feels so _good_ and— “So beautiful—” Hwanwoong interrupts himself with a moan, high-pitched and pretty as he lifts himself up and sinks down again. “My beautiful princess”

Dongju’s cry is _loud_ —hand squeezing Hwanwoong’s tightly as he tries tries _tries_ to match Hwanwoong’s pace and feels everything so _much_ and—

“Such a good baby—” and Hwanwoong’s hand is in his hair again—and Dongju pushes himself up and chases chases _chases—_ “Love you so much—you fill me up so—” whispered against Dongju’s lips, breaths mingling and Dongju can’t even process anything anymore because he’s close close _close—"_ so well”

And then Hwanwoong kisses him at the same time he falls and clenches and it’s just so so _much_ and Dongju’s loud loud _loud_ as everything turns white white _white—_

He comes _hard—_ hard enough that his whole body shakes and his eyes burn and the world fades and blinks and his eyes are hazy and Hwanwoong—Hwanwoong won’t stop _moving,_ riding it all out, letting Dongju fill him up and moaning so high and pretty and hot _hot hot hot—_

Dongju feels himself out a second—comes back to Hwanwoong’s hand to his cheek and his head fallen back against the bed. He tries to give Hwanwoong a smile, eyes stinging a little bit—Hwanwoong smiles back, thumb stroking at Dongju’s skin kind kind kind.

“You with me, princess?” Dongju hums—tries his best to nod and nuzzles against Hwanwoong’s hand. Hwanwoong sighs, hand a little firmer in its hold as he leans a little closer and Dongju feels it _ache_ — “Dongju, baby, words”

“I’m here” He feels dazed—feels his head spinning and feels his body so _sensitive—_ Hwanwoong smiles, leaves a kiss to Dongju’s neck, brings his hand back and under Dongju’s shirt, light touches and patterns to his navel and abdomen.

And then Hwanwoong’s smile turns just a little _wicked—_ and Dongju’s about to ask when he feels Hwanwoong swivel his hips again, rakes his nails on Dongju’s skin and it _burns—_

Dongju whines, voice loud and breaking as Hwanwoong continues to ride him—expression so happy and blissed out when he closes his eyes, wraps a hand around his own dick and strokes at a growing pace that matches his hips—has Dongju’s eyes tearing up and everything _hurting hurting_ and Hwanwoong’s voice is so pretty and loud as he drives himself closer _closer—_

Dongju’s head spins so bad—spins and has him letting out streams of nonsense again and _it hurts it hurts it hurts so good—_ and Hwanwoong’s smiling as he sinks down completely again, holds himself a little tighter and just _right_ to tighten around Dongju’s dick as he comes—messy and dirty on their clothes and skin—

Dongju feels himself hard again—feels his head melt to nothing and feels Hwanwoong so warm and good around him. He feels Hwanwoong’s panting hot against his neck and feels it sting sting _sting_ when Hwanwoong lifts himself up and pulls Dongju out with a sigh and a kiss to his neck—then to his lips again, Hwanwoong’s hands dirty but still coming up to Dongju’s hair, threading and pulling and feeling so good and soothing and _painful—_

One of Hwanwoong’s hands goes down as he pulls away, stained clothes bunching up and messy but neither of them cares—Hwanwoong pushes himself up, back—and then they’re sitting up and Hwanwoong’s hand is on Dongju’s dick and Dongju wants to _cry—_

He whines against Hwanwoong’s lips, hands clinging to his shirt as he tries to remember words through his haze—

“Hwanwoong—” Whiny and high—Hwanwoong stops him with a kiss, sets a harsh pace to jerk Dongju off that takes words away from his again again _again_ and he feels like nothing and melting when Hwanwoong breaks the kiss and pulls his head back—kisses and licks at his neck, tongue hot and everything so overwhelming when Hwanwoong bites on the shell of his ear and _laughs_ and—

Dongju comes between them with a loud sob—vision back to white as he shakes shakes _shakes_ in Hwanwoong’s hold, stains them both further and Hwanwoong doesn’t let up and it hurts hurts _hurts hurts hurts—_

“Messy princess” Hwanwoong’s hand stops moving—and then he wipes it on Dongju’s shirt and Dongju’s so _gone_ he can’t even complain and he’s just realized he’s crying and—

Hwanwoong kisses him again, wipes at his tears with a hand kind kind on Dongju’s side—

“You’re doing so good—” He drops to nose at Dongju’s neck before he moves away—pushes them so Dongju’s against the wall to hold himself up, eyes hazy and brain a mess of pleasure and pain and Hwanwoong.

“Look at me?” And Dongju tries—takes some time to find Hwanwoong’s eyes and he feels himself fucked _stupid_. Hwanwoong smiles, gives him a light peck. “Good?”

Dongju blinks—nods and mumbles out a _yeah_ that’s almost nothing. Hwanwoong runs a hand through his hair, careful and soft. “Such a good princess, so perfect” and Dongju whines, brings a hand up to hold Hwanwoong’s arm and it’s so _heavy—_ “Can you go once more?”

Dongju swallows—pieces his head back together and lets it loll back against the wall. He hums, lets his hand fall back on the bedsheets.

“If you kiss me” And Hwanwoong laughs again—an _okay_ on his lips as he leans in and kisses—and Dongju’s so gone and uncoordinated and there’s spit running down his chin and cum on his clothes and he feels so _so_ fucked out—

“So good and beautiful” He kisses at Dongju’s neck—wet and messy kisses and bites as he goes down, licks at his collarbones where he can before he goes lower—

And then he’s between Dongju’s legs, kind as he pushes them open, kisses Dongju’s dick and Dongju’s brain short-circuits.

He cries out, spent and sobbing and everything feeling heavy _heavy_ —Hwanwoong takes him into his mouth, licks and cleans cum off his skin and Dongju’s everything goes white and blurry around the edges fast fast _fast—_

“Once more—you’re doing so good, so so good—” and his hands are painful on Dongju’s everything and his tongue is _scalding_ and—

He comes with a wet cry that’s almost soundless, Hwanwoong taking him in as far as he can and swallowing everything everything _everything_ —

Dongju can barely process it when Hwanwoong goes up to kiss him again—can barely process his own taste on his tongue, can’t follow Hwanwoong’s lips, fucked out and tired _tired—_

Hwanwoong licks at the edges of Dongju’s lips, uses his hands to wipe at drool and tears that are messy all over Dongju’s face.

“My princess did so good today” Dongju whines at the praise, leans against Hwanwoong’s hands and let himself be pulled—manhandled until he’s comfortable on his back again, sniffling and crying and still so _dirty_ but not wanting to move. Hwanwoong laughs, kisses him softly— gets up from the bed with a whisper that Dongju barely processes—quickly comes back with tissues and a bottle of water to Dongju’s hands pulling him in and almost _demanding—_

“Lemme clean us up, baby” And his tone is a little pouty but so _so_ fond—Dongju huffs, but relents, watches with hazy eyes as Hwanwoong cleans himself up, always making sure he’s close to Dongju—making sure Dongju knows he’s there with him—

Hwanwoong whines as he cleans the cum between his thighs, a little uncomfortable as he grabs another tissue—and Dongju kind of wishes he could help, but his limbs feel like _jelly_ and he’s barely even staying awake, so he settles for moving a little closer and reaching a hand out towards Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong sighs, playful and loving, throws tissues away and takes Dongju’s hand in his.

“Love you” Dongju’s voice is raspy—shaky with his crying and uneven. Hwanwoong leans in, kisses him softly and whispers and _I love you, too_ before moving away and grabbing another tissue.

Dongju goes in and out of functioning after that—stays up because he wants to cuddle Hwanwoong and also Hwanwoong’s pushing and pulling so he can clean Dongju up, get him into clean clothes—and then he’s throwing the dirty bedsheet to the floor and he’s now wearing one of Seoho’s sweaters and sweatpants and looks so _soft—_

Somehow, Hwanwoong gets a blanket over them, gets Dongju to drink water until his eyes aren’t as red and his crying has lessened— sniffles almost gone as he cuddles close close _close_ , buries his face in Hwanwoong’s chest, warm and safe. Hwanwoong runs his hands through Dongju’s hair, soft and sleepy—mumbles praises against the top of his head follow by soft kisses—mumbles that he’s _good, was so good, is always so pretty, so beautiful, so good for Hwanwoong, so perfect, he loves him so much—_

Dongju lifts his head up, bumps against Hwanwoong’s face—clumsy and tired—Hwanwoong only laughs, guides Dongju’s face so they can kiss properly—

And Dongju’s still tired—and so is Hwanwoong—so their teeth hit here and there and it’s just a little painful and just a little messy—

Just a little perfect.

Dongju pulls away, mutters and embarrassed _thank you_ and _I love you_ before he hides his face against the sweater Hwanwoong’s wearing again—and Hwanwoong doesn’t tease, only holds Dongju close and hums until Dongju falls asleep, hands clinging to Hwanwoong and face a little tear-stained and feeling calm calm _calm—_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i missed any tags c:
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths)


End file.
